


[梦小说]阴间梦文垃圾堆

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: These novels are just rubbish.会死人，会有暴力情节，会很莫名其妙，我发誓不会出现私设以外的内容。如果你看了，恭喜你，你的生命将有数秒至数分钟会被浪费！
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 蛹

2020.11.29.

意识恢复，肌肉听从指令，睁开眼皮，尽管这一系列的动作都十分顺利，映入眼帘的却不是料想中的景象。

K抱着膝盖坐在不远处，一副百无聊赖的神情，她放在地上的魔杖幽幽地散发着水晶的光辉，成为了这片漆黑中唯一的光源。

她随意地转动眼珠，在注意到转醒的人以后微微睁大眼，很快露出惊喜的小小笑容，手撑在地上凑到他的面前。

在黑暗里明明什么都看不见，K却依然固执地将彼此的脸靠近到只能塞入一根手指的距离，呼出的气流柔柔地吹拂在嘴唇上，她好像在试着寻找他的眼睛一样，不过最终还是只能选择放弃。

K拿起法杖向内注入以太，下一秒就有三颗冰雪一样的幽蓝色光球围绕着她的身体缓缓飘浮旋转。这下两个人的脸都能让彼此看清了。

“所以这是哪里，K？”

K没听见似的，用双手捧起他的脸，拇指温柔抚摸着皮肤，粉色的嘴唇依恋地贴上去，在又暖又痒的磨蹭中夹杂着亲吻。

桑克瑞德忍不住微笑着往后躲闪，脑袋后背重新撞上硬质的墙壁，支起来的双膝之间也被她挤了进去，完完全全把自己钻进了刚醒过来还有点朦胧的他的怀里。他想要把这个像小动物一样拱他的女人拉回安全距离，于是拥着她的肩轻轻推她，但K就像被抹了胶水一样抱着他的后背怎么都不放松，甚至抱得越来越紧。他只好“好啦好啦”地轻声安抚她，不再试图推开她，她这才慢慢放松了紧绷的身体，变得只是依赖在他的怀抱里。

桑克瑞德一直有点弄不懂K，但是弄懂外在反应总是很和缓平淡的她似乎本身就是不可能的事，而且在他们之间，对他来说更重要的是她爱自己这件事——他曾经甚至都不敢憧憬这种事。因此在他们走到“唯一的恋人”的关系以后，他已决定即便自己不能够完全弄懂她也没关系，他只要始终坚定地支持她、相信她就够了，现在看来这也是最合她心意的爱的表现方式。

桑克瑞德轻轻抚摸K黑色的柔软发丝，那手感根本不像是在危险区域奔波冒险过的样子；而且也许是他想太多，他觉得那里似乎散发着淡淡的石榴的香波气味。以往与她过夜的时候，有一半的日子里会闻到这股味道，另一半的日子里则是柑橘。

他很快又注意到另一件事，她居然换了一条布料柔顺亲肤的裙子，款式和颜色都不显眼，是很平凡但又很适合她的一件衣服。这让他不由自主地走神了几秒，用那几秒钟的时间去畅想了成为冒险者之前穿着裙子依靠在门边的她的模样，又或者……

——又或者，也许再过几年的某一天？可以在“他们的家”门前看见这个画面。

他忍不住打趣她：“K？你怎么换了裙子。”

K微微嘟起嘴看了他一会儿，又眉毛弯弯：“我就不能穿裙子？我平常也很经常这么穿。”

“但是，那是投影的效果吧。”

“……私底下也经常这么穿哦。是我们见面的时候基本都是领了任务外出的缘故吧，毕竟我总不能穿着这么不方便行动的服装去和妖异战斗。”

“我很少看见。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“……”

K用拇指按着他脸上变红的地方，看着他的眼睛，故意温柔笑着轻声问他：“你喜欢吗？我特地穿给你看的。”

他像快要淌汗的青涩小伙一样快速地发出声音：“我当然喜欢，你穿什么都很漂亮。”

“你看我了吗？”K直起上身，像是注意着什么，又像是在害羞，她轻轻将视线移向右侧，那里只有空洞洞的黑暗和寂静。

“什么？”

“和我一起出任务的时候……你偷偷看我了吗？和大家在一起的时候……”

桑克瑞德发出含糊的声音，K的手指开始在他的脸上摸索，寻找到他紧闭的嘴唇，然后伸进去抚摸他的牙齿和唇瓣，在他放松牙关以后探进去触到他的舌尖。

“不要撒谎嘛……”

“唔，”这回他是真的羞惭地闭上眼睛了，看不见的话就勉强敢承认，“有……你经常穿短裤和紧身的衣服，我当然会多看几眼。”

“没有被发现。”

“……”

K是故意的了。她坏心眼地笑着，明知道桑克瑞德在这种事情上笨拙得轻易就被别人看破、自己却还不知觉。

所以对此稍微有点自知之明的桑克瑞德闭上嘴，觉得自己恐怕没有资格回答这个问题。

“嗯、没关系，你看吧，想看多久我都会给你看的，想摸的话我也想让你来摸。”

K在他额头上轻吻一下，拉着他的手来到自己的衣襟，在他去猜测下一个动作之前就带着他的手伸了进去。两粒扣子被她的另一只手解开，圆领被扯动着，露出白皙光滑的肩膀和胸口，最终她将半边乳房从胸口扯了出来。沉甸甸的乳房温热又软滑，在光线中显得像细腻的脂膏白玉，叫人好奇它的手感，圆圆的深色乳珠也乖巧地点缀其上。

即便桑克瑞德手上近乎无法控制地抚摸了几下，他还是让自己把视线移到K的脸上，他看起来像是想说话却又不知道要怎么说的样子。

但K却不顾他内心的挣扎纠结，摆出要尽全力宠溺纵容他的姿态，光裸的腿也压下了他支起来的腿，将他的右腿夹在了两只大腿之间。

他有些惊疑不定地动了动腿，而K比他更直接，干脆地抓着他的手伸向裙下，于是很快让他确定了自己的想法——在这条裙子底下真的什么都没再穿了。

“嗯，K……”

脑内一瞬空白，回过神以后桑克瑞德意识到自己已经抱住她的背，将炽热的吻印上她的脖颈，血流与呼吸加快，身体也微微地发热。

K发出小动物一样让人心里痒痒的绵软哼声，顺从地让身体配合他。

桑克瑞德在冲动过后清醒一些，还顾忌着二人现在正身处陌生的环境，于是一边让自己冷静一边拉开一点距离。不过他刚一抬头，就对上K含着春水般潋滟可怜的眼睛，他的心跳漏了一拍，闭上眼却仍然是她些许脸红的动情表情。

可恶，她也太乖太好看了……！为什么对我就这么好啊……明明在外面就只是个可靠冒险者的模样。

桑克瑞德感到一双带着薄茧的手轻柔地捧住他的脸，将它重新拉回微微向正前方抬高的位置。他慢慢睁开眼，还没看清就感到自己的唇被人吻住。

他之前冲动的那一秒也有想过要吻她的唇，却临阵犹豫了。而K就是这样，不管他如何不经意流露自卑的内心，都会坦然地追上来，温柔地让他接受她的爱。

温热柔软的舌尖舔舐唇瓣，探入他的牙齿之后寻找到他的舌头，带着他缠绵于急促燥热的呼吸与仿佛能将人的骨头都融化的甜蜜津液中。

桑克瑞德感到指尖发冷，下一秒又浑身发热。接吻毕竟还是他擅长的环节，他轻松地进入状态与她深吻。在这时候倒也想起来，在他失去意识前他们也是这样——

漫天的气泡，漂浮的水草。天空犹如被颠倒的大海，即将降下一场轰然倾泄的暴雨，被碧蓝的水浸没透彻，只有中心还透出遥远的、朦胧的太阳的光。

啊……不对，这就是海底啊。

桑克瑞德坐起来，原本向他压下的天空一下从视野里离开，他扫见离自己有一定距离的修特拉他们。视线再移动，见到的是K被细小伤口覆盖的手与膝盖。

“痛吗？”

K将坐起的桑克瑞德扑倒，让他重新回到了平躺的姿势。她青绿的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，眼皮几乎与他的眼皮贴在一起。

他耐心地让她果皮一样滑润而且并不知道自己已经死去的眼睛以极慢的速度眨动，青苔密密地在潮湿阴冷的墙角生长，她的眼睛比他们正身处的大海还要洁净纯粹，没有任何鲜活的生物存在过的痕迹，也绝不会有被他物污染的机会。

桑克瑞德动作轻轻地摸索着，找到她的手腕并且握紧，轻声地重复问了一遍：“痛吗？”

K闭上眼，随后退开一点，低头看着被他握住的那只手，露出好脾气的微笑：“有一点。不过没关系，这边的灌木丛本来就容易划破手的，阿莉塞他们好像也有被划到一点。”

K本来不在意的，但似乎是因为被桑克瑞德提醒了，所以此时做出小心翼翼的表情把手放在草地上，这才继续撑在他身上。

“桑克瑞德。”K轻轻念他的名字。

桑克瑞德做出悉心聆听的表情，抬起眼皮轻松地迎上那两道蛛网般轻飘飘却又柔韧地将他粘牢捕获的视线。

K回头看着没有注意到这边的伙伴们，过了一会儿才将头转回来，重新看他：“跟我一起走吧。”

桑克瑞德笑了。“K？我们正要去……”

“桑，桑，”她小小咀嚼着他的昵称打断他，念咒一样快速地细细地说，“从这里跳下去，牵住我的手，我抱着你跳。和我一起跳入海中吧。”

“K！？”他脸上的惊讶变为严肃与担忧。

K摇头，捧着他的脸，把彼此的鼻尖贴在一起，在他开口前继续念下去：“我们私奔吧。”

桑克瑞德的思绪飘远了一瞬。他想问，又问不出口；再有更多反应？应该质疑还是反驳？千言万语在他喉头，都不能组成一句完整的句子。

“我带你去，桑，我带你去，我不会淹死，我渡给你空气，我为你指路，我给你照明，我抱住你，我不会松手，所以和我私奔。”

他艰难地挤出声音：“我不愿抛下这一切……”

K紧紧地看着他的两只闪躲挣扎的眼睛，抬起他的脸，强迫他看向自己。

那双浅金色的瞳仁一与她对视就不再移动犹豫。此时看他，才像那永恒的阳光，在夜晚就化作月光，却都是同样照耀千万年的冰冷的光。

“……但是我，更无法拒绝你的要求。”

因为是你，因为是你，K……

K脑后飘摇游荡的水草和气泡在被阳光照透的碧水中，她草绿色的眼睛安静地凝视他。

K俯身吻住桑克瑞德的唇，舌尖鱼一样游入唾液，于是成为两尾交缠的红鲤。

意识在之后变得模糊，冰冷的水包裹每一寸皮肤，空气被从温暖的双唇中渡来。睁眼，闭眼，不知经过多久，不知去向何方。

但K如她所说那样，从未有一刻将他的手松开。

K背对着他侧坐在地上，两只偏纤细的胳膊伸向身后，勉强地拉着裙子背后的两条系带。

在幽幽的星极火的照耀下，可以清楚地看到她光裸的躯体上细腻温暖的质感和冷却了的薄汗，以及浅浅淡淡的吻痕淤青。

桑克瑞德伸手替她捏住那两根素色的绳子，腾出一只手绕到身前，将松垮的前襟提上来，在肩上整理好，这才细心地为她系紧。

“一个人岂不是穿得很不方便？”他半是好奇半是揶揄地问。

“也许就是这样需要另一个人来帮忙的设计。”

K用手指梳理着短短的黑发，桑克瑞德心下一动，凑上去吻了下露出来的雪白后颈。

K往后侧过头，温柔地看着他，露出淡淡的微笑。

桑克瑞德刚想说点符合氛围的话，就在这时周围响起了巨大的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。

那声音在这个空间里回荡着，不像是从哪个方位里发出的，更像是整个空间自身发出的声响。

K长长地叹了口气，向后倒去。桑克瑞德连忙用自己的怀抱把她接住，她因此高兴地笑了几声。

这温馨的小插曲却未能改变现在二人遇到的情况，周围依然有着吵闹的、让人不安的如同蛋壳碎裂的声音。

但K看起来倒是无比轻松。她翻了个身，又一次趴在他胸膛上。

两个人从墙边滑下，她低头把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，难以遏制地扬起兴奋的笑容，嗓音甜蜜地念着。

“我们哪儿都不去。桑，桑，你迟早有一天要死，在那之前，我希望你是为了我。为了我而死，好吗，桑？我会一直陪着你，直到我们都不复存在，直到我们融为一体，新生……在湛蓝的天空下飞舞。”

“也就是说，这里是——”

“是，‘蛹’。”K用手指抚摸着桑克瑞德的唇，“我们会被分解成为新的生命的养分，我们的生命会被结合在一起——直到再一次死去。你不愿意吗？”

桑克瑞德惊疑不定地推开K，她面无表情地坐在他身上，眼睛是被自提供养分的树上摘下的青苹果的颜色。

她看了他一会儿，又露出怜爱的神情，抓住他的手放在自己脸上。

桑克瑞德摩挲着她的五官，真实感从指尖传来，他飞快跳动的心脏也慢慢平静了下来。

“但是我们还有……”

“我想和你在一起。永远在一起，什么都不能分开我们，此后也不会再有任何烦扰，我们只需要全心全意感受新生的我们的每一寸血肉每一次呼吸就好。”

桑克瑞德抚上K靠近的脸，轻轻推开，那力道却让人感觉不到拒绝。最后他自己也放弃了，两臂干脆环住她的背，对着她表情平淡的脸苦笑起来。

“说真的，无论多少次，无论过多久，我都无法拒绝你的要求啊……我不想、不愿意的事在这个世界上已经只剩下一件，那就是拒绝你。”

K温柔地将手指穿进他的发间，抚摸着他的头皮安抚他，向他露出淡淡的、幸福的微笑。

“我爱你，”她说，“我们的皮肤、血肉、骨头都会在时间中逐渐融化，但我只要还有意识存在，就会一直向你传达这件事。”

桑克瑞德像被扼住喉咙一样发不出声音，他的心脏激烈地跳动着，似乎要破膛而出。那么痛苦，那么苦涩，让他几乎无法呼吸，但是K不断诉说爱意的声音牵住他的意识，令名为相爱的幸福滋味浸入每一个细胞之中。

-


	2. 淤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实有很雷的前置，但是懒得写了。

2020.12.04.

K静静凝视着床前的桑克瑞德，缓缓伸手抓住了他的手指，由此将它们逐一攥进手中。

她试着发力，意图将桑克瑞德拽向自己，而他则太过顺从地弯下腰靠近她。

K因此露出了稍微和缓的神色，将左手也往前方抬起，双臂一齐将他揽进怀里。桑克瑞德只好轻轻地在她的身旁侧着身子躺下，他注意着自己的动作不会突然压到她的胳膊。

K环住他的背，将脸埋进他温暖的颈窝，舒服又满足地用脸轻蹭，一边压缩两人之间的空间一边反复絮语着：“不要走……不要走，不要走，不要走，不要离开我。”

K的体温从桑克瑞德的怀里传来，他深深吸了一口气，下巴在K柔软的发丝中寻找到她的头顶后搁上去，良久才将那口气吐出。“我不会走的。放心吧。”

“真的？向我发誓，桑克瑞德，向十二神发誓。你不会走，不会离开我……”

K的声音与呼吸皆微微颤抖起来，语气恳切地重复着，希望他能对此起誓。

“我发誓。向十二神发誓，我不会离开你，真的，K。”

K深而快速的呼吸花了点时间才渐渐平缓下来，在这段沉默之后，她重新让自己感受桑克瑞德的怀抱。

“嗯……我也想相信你，所以现在我会相信你……”

桑克瑞德动作轻柔地抚摸K的黑发，然后移到她的脸上。他粗糙的指腹抚过K鼻梁和嘴唇上的疤，短暂的犹豫，最终还是没有轻率地触碰她咽喉上的浅白色疤痕。

K始终垂着眼睛任由他温柔地碰自己，待到他将手放下了以后仰起头用唇摩挲他的脸和生出胡茬的下巴。

桑克瑞德没有像往常一样怕痒似的笑起来，不过他的眼神仍然那样亲密、奉献且深情。

K不安稳地醒来的时候，桑克瑞德正是背对着她的睡姿。她忍不住伸手紧紧抱住他的后背，靠在他的后颈上轻声念着他的名字。

“桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德，不要走，哪儿都别去。桑克瑞德？不要走……”

桑克瑞德沉默地将她环抱着自己的手拉进自己的手心，睁着眼睛直到K的呼吸声重新悠长平静。

-


	3. 炙

2020.12.06.

桑克瑞德在温柔催促的目光下入座，桌前摆放的是还冒着热气的三菜一汤。

蒸得恰到好处的白米饭上撒着几粒黑芝麻装了半碗，对他的饮食习惯来说这只是偶尔才有的尝鲜，因此另一边的魔石精碟子里装着夹有烤肉、生菜、刚好切开蛋黄正中的三明治。

K的两手撑在椅背的两角上，笑嘻嘻地弯下腰，越过他的肩看向铺着洁白桌布的方形餐桌。

她什么都没说，桑克瑞德伸手向后捉到她柔软的小臂，她便将双臂伸到他身前环住他，身体放松愉快地在被他松松抓住手腕的情况下轻轻摆动。

桑克瑞德刚从遥远的帝国赶回来，处理完情报的后续工作后就倒在床上，花了一天一夜的时间补觉。

在他恢复精力的时间里，他有几次朦胧地醒来，大多时候都能看见K在卧室里；有一次她不在，口干舌燥的他仍然在床头摸到了还留有一丝温度的饮用水。还有一两次，他感到有轻柔的触碰落在自己的唇角和脖颈，不过他想那并不是他睡迷糊了后出现的幻觉。

于是眼前的景象的含义不言而喻，正是K为了迎接刚睡醒的、饥肠辘辘的他所特地准备的丰盛一餐。

桑克瑞德拿起筷子，从莫古力图案的碟里夹起热菜放入饭碗中。虽然他平常很少用这种餐具，但身负潜入工作的他自然早早就提前学会了各种工具的使用方法。

白饭终究是浅尝辄止即可，三明治倒是被全部吃下。现在重新审视，这顿饭中到底还是蔬菜偏多些，甚至有红烧豆腐这样混水摸鱼充当肉的菜肴。

不过即使是豆腐，烧入其中的卤汁也是和其他菜一样有着特殊的味道。

桑克瑞德舀起一勺浓汤，温热甜鲜的液体浸过他的舌头，抗拒咽下的咽喉费了许多工夫才听从他的指令。

他缓缓放下勺子，强压下从身体深处冒出的不寒而栗的感受。

“你骗不了我的。我遇到过更多……不得已的情况，也许，它们没有这么新鲜，有着即将腐坏的气味，但是都是一样的。”

K的双手在桑克瑞德的下颌下交叠，将他的脑袋轻轻向上抬起，接着她低下头看着他，依然笑眯眯的，声音轻轻的。“要猜猜看是什么部位的吗？你喜欢比较普通的地方的，还是隐秘一点的地方的？丰腴一点的好，还是紧实一点的好？或者肥中夹瘦，烤出来会比较香吧……”

“别开玩笑了，这不好笑。”

那副甜蜜温柔的笑容让他感到一瞬的恍惚，他甚至差点以为自己是在小题大作，或者是误会了什么，然而事情本身对他来说就是那样严肃的事。

桑克瑞德从座位上站起来，回身紧紧抓住她白皙的小臂，那份力气让她的表情黯淡了一些。他从前会注意着她的情绪，但现在他更不敢松手，他害怕这唯一一截不被衣物遮盖的手臂从他的掌心逃脱以后，那些柔软的肉也会转眼间就成为餐桌上的菜肴。

K做出往常那般乖顺的姿势和神情，前倾着抱住他的背，仰起下巴带着浅淡的微笑看向他，用着请教难题般微微撒娇的语气：“你喜欢什么样的，桑克瑞德……？”

“告诉我是哪。”

桑克瑞德在心里反复念着让自己平静下来，但却无法控制自己的视野变得些许模糊，声音也由此带上一丝不易察觉的哽咽，只是下一次开口的时候一定会暴露出来吧。

“……这么说，”K为难地皱着眉，笑容转为无奈，“不管是什么地方你都喜欢吗？桑克瑞德，我可以这么理解吗？”

她用手指抚摸着桑克瑞德用力咬住的下唇。“只要是我，你就喜欢吗……？”

桑克瑞德死死盯着她青绿色的双眼，看着她笑着扯开自己的衣襟，抓住衣服向两边敞开，露出红白色的胸膛。

白骨从明显被削去的红肉下透出，血液因为魔法的作用勉强停止渗出，但白皙的肌肤纹理里还是浸入了鲜红色的血痕。

“可以看见心脏哦。”K用温暖的两手包住他的左手，从中掰出食指指向自己的胸口，“要摸摸看吗？”

K一眨不眨地望着桑克瑞德，一如既往地用着轻松的语气向他微笑：“要……尝尝看吗？”

“啊。”

K有点勉强地找了个姿势抱住这个比自己高出半个头的男人，任由他把脸埋进她的颈窝、紧紧攥住她背后的衣服，用环抱着他的手轻轻拍他的后背。

“不要哭嘛……我一直都在你身边啊。”她就像完全不知道自己几分钟前说了什么一样宠溺怜爱地安慰他。

-


	4. 濡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我：想要5.0初期那个凶凶的桑。
> 
> 还是我：想强煎桑。（没有强，本篇是纯爱）

2020.12.13.

“走吧。”白色的男人简洁地抛下两个字，用余光瞥了坐在床沿的人一眼。

她微笑着，用一种涓流般的目光注视着他冷淡的侧脸，那目光让他下意识地不自在起来。

桑克瑞德向前半步，用左手抓住她的小臂，避开了红肿的手腕，半是拽地带着她从医馆离开。她因为不适应他的步速而忙乱地抱住他的手，他这才放缓脚步，但收紧的手依然毫不放松，就像是一边在逃避与她对视，一边又担心看不见她时会无意把她丢下。

K渐渐跟上桑克瑞德调整后的步速，和他保持着比较急促的速度前往下一个任务地点。她只在行走上用了很少一点的注意力，时常将自己的脚绊到，但她并不在意，只顾着把脸靠在桑克瑞德的上臂。

“我想你了……”她突然开口，感叹似的说着。

桑克瑞德没有应答，脚步都未停顿半分。

K抬起头，但从他冷硬的脸上看不出任何情绪。她又看了他一会儿，数着他眨眼的次数，笑起来，音量轻如彼此间的耳语：“就这样带我走吧，永远不用提前通知我；不管是去哪里我都愿意，不管你要我做什么我都同意。桑克瑞德……”

桑克瑞德刹住脚步，回头看向K。阳光未能穿透刘海遮下的阴影，他们的脸因此靠得极近，足以清晰地观察对方眨眼的模样、看清对面瞳孔中自己的倒影。

桑克瑞德轻轻皱着眉，他一身清爽利落的素色打扮，表情严肃起来甚至比曾经在龙堡高地时的样子更让人觉得难以接近。

K却并不畏惧地依然用带着笑意的青绿眼睛看着他，抬起手指体贴地将他散下的刘海从遮挡视线的位置撩到两侧。因为二人的身高差，她不得不稍仰起下巴才能和他对视。

桑克瑞德微微侧头试图避开，但他的动作中完全没有抵抗，只能勉强表达出不情愿的意思。他眼神躲闪了两秒，低头，松开手，看见K白皙的小臂上被他抓得短暂留下的红痕，犹豫着是换个位置再次握在手中，还是就这样放开——毕竟K也是有自主能力的成年人，不会总是喜欢被人强硬带走的。

K低头看了一眼，十根手指缠上他悬在半空中的手，将没有受伤的那只手挤进了他的掌心，五指伸进指缝，和他变为牵手的姿势。

桑克瑞德仓促地瞄了一眼她脸上温柔中夹着自满的笑容，重新看向前路，暗暗在路程中收紧了手。

到了目的地附近，桑克瑞德将K拉进墙壁和高高叠起的木箱中的阴影，在她反应过来之前就用不容置疑的语气说：“在这里待好，我去解决他们。”

他松开绑带从背后解下枪刃，径直从阴影里离开，独自一人拐进K视线所不及的地方。

待桑克瑞德返回到K的藏身处，正跪坐在地上护理法杖的K的身影跃入眼帘，他松了一口气，脚步也因此放松了些。

K注视着他在自己身前蹲下。“已经可以回去了？”

桑克瑞德点点头，伸手握住她的手。肌肤上相近的温度让他从看见她时就悬着的心一点点安稳下来，他想，即使他们近两千个日夜未能相见，但他们的心并没有在这场真实的奇遇中疏离太多——也是，对她来说也许只是几周吧。

K前倾身子，用另一只手轻轻抚摸他干燥的脸。盐、沙、风、填入肌肤纹理中的苦的味道，沙尘和汗水被风干后的结晶，咸涩的味道在舌头的前半上停留，就这样在脸上余下濡湿的痕迹。

她一直觉得他是大海的子嗣，但是他们总相遇在烈日暴风中，那似乎不知从何时起让他粗砺如被疾风骤雨劈打的海礁。

桑克瑞德吓了一跳，但他却不能像以前一样说出缓解气氛的玩笑话，因为这五年来都以类似保镖的身份带着敏菲利亚游荡在荒野和气势汹汹的食罪灵间，他好像有点不适应那样的行为了。

K舔舐过他的脸，那潮湿柔软的感触像沙漠中的泉水，除了意外，还有些说不出的润透心头的甘甜。

K扶着他的脸，将额头抵在他的额头上，湖水般平静且深情的眼睛望着他金色的双眼。“我想你了，桑克瑞德……我好想你。你想过我吗？”

K退后一点，低下眼睛，带薄茧的拇指摩挲着桑克瑞德无措的唇瓣。

K等了几秒，又继续说道：“其实没关系……你没有想过我也没关系。现在我来了，所以我会继续守在你身边的。你只需要知道，我很想你……”

“每一分每一秒，每一天每一夜，我都在思念你……即使你就在我身边，我还是会想要和你更接近，这种想法数年如一日地侵占了我的大脑。”

K呢喃着甜蜜的爱语，在看到桑克瑞德轻轻咬住她的拇指后露出喜悦的微笑，她蹭了蹭他的脸，将他在这一刻专注凝视着她的眼睛的景象烙进眼底。

K解开彼此的衣服，袒露着胸口，也伸手去抚摸他的胸膛和腹部的肌群。她一边舔吻他的颈侧喉结，一边用手温和地寻找到他的性器抚慰。

桑克瑞德不自觉地往后缩了缩，有没头没脑的热气攀上他的双颊。出乎两人的意料，他在这时的表情竟显出一丝脆弱和无言的尴尬。

桑克瑞德用一只手捂住自己的脸，他说不出自己来到第一世界后都没心情思考这种事，因而在已经不习惯了的刺激下只能做出这么生涩的反应。

桑克瑞德热着脸没有说话，也不知要怎么面对K略带调侃意味的偷笑，只能鸵鸟般在心里祈祷着加速这段时间。

他闭着眼，任由K凑过来吻自己的唇角。她纤细的双手握住他的性器撸动，舌尖还在他的唇缝间时进时出。他终于忍不住这种引诱，咬住她的下唇，再顺势与她接一个湿热缠绵的吻。

K扶着桑克瑞德的胸慢慢推开，让这个吻渐渐走向结束。她舔了舔覆着水光的微肿的唇，笑眯眯地看着他，随后撩起裙摆，将他的性器在被布料笼罩的无人能窥见的黑暗中逐渐吞进体内。

桑克瑞德轻喘了下，想要交换位置的动作却被K压下，柔软温暖的感受便像是从结合处开始将他的身心都吞没。

K将双膝抵在地上，就这样随自己心意地活动起来。她注意着桑克瑞德的反应，故意选用会让他更有感觉的动作，不时在呼吸时漏出舒适忍耐的呻吟。

“K……”面对面的姿势不太适合直接的刺激，桑克瑞德只好在低声念她的名字的同时咬她的耳朵、揉捏她的乳房，用这些温和的调情抽去她的力气。

尽管他绝不会将这么幼稚丢脸的话直接地说出口，但他心里确实抱着一种不服气的想法：我也不过是30前半（虽然灵魂是后半了），离衰老还远得很呢，自然也不可能会有比起以前体力下降的情况。

他急切地想证明这件事，因此在最开始确实让K磨蹭着他的小腹发出呜咽，只是他比自己想象得更挂念远在另一个世界的她——他的光，他们的英雄——没等到他多实践几回，那粗鲁又确实温暖的快感如电流般在成天只是面对战斗和贫乏的生活条件的身体内窜动。他猛地抓住K的手腕，头脑空白的那一瞬竟连眼底都发热。

K带着些微汗的手心抚摸着桑克瑞德的手背和臂膀，肌肤相贴的亲密感受让他本能地生出一丝依恋的情绪。他看着K，想要开口又霎时因为那个被他一时忽视的现实而红了脸，他的身体僵硬，最后只好用两只手一起捂住自己滚烫的脸，但红透的耳尖还是暴露在冰冷的空气和K的视线中。

“没关系、啊……”K将手指从他的脸与手的缝隙间挤进去，在撑开小小的空隙后靠过去吻他颤动的眼皮，“其实我也快要……嗯……但是我累了。”

她撒娇地抱住他，拿脸蹭他的脸，直到两个人的刘海都一团乱。

桑克瑞德收紧环住K的腰的双臂，仰起下巴热情地吻她的胸口、颈子、脸颊。

K看着他总是亮晶晶的淡金色眼睛，仿佛看见了他身后快速摇摆的毛茸茸尾巴一样，有些怕痒地笑着把比先前更有干劲的男人推离一些。

“你看，”她的视线落在一旁地面上的深色洇痕上，“要下雨了。”

桑克瑞德却不急着离开，眼尖地注意到她裙子下露出的膝盖，低下头吹去上面的尘土，一边抓着她白皙的小腿抬起一边舔了舔她轻微破皮的膝盖。

“是不是会痛？”

K弯弯唇角，喊他的昵称：“没事的，这点小擦伤。桑，我们赶紧回去吧。”

桑克瑞德点点头，从地上起来，整理好衣物后将比自己慢半拍的K打横抱起。

K眨了眨眼睛，看着将自己抱起来的男人。她刚要说话，冰凉的水却滴在她的脸上。她望向天空，一场骤雨正急促地从天上落下。

“我被淋透了。”她微微笑着，斜着身体把脸靠在他的肩头。

桑克瑞德露出搞砸般的尴尬表情：“唉，我不是故意的，我只是想这样你会轻松点……”

他话未说完，K的食指已经轻轻按在他的嘴唇中央。

她宝石绿的眼睛温柔地看着他：“嘘……”

柔软的唇替代了食指，雨水从天空降落将皮肤淋湿，却因此感到像是在从心底开始发烫。

-


	5. 扼

2020.12.13.

不知道那滚烫的温度是来自他的肌肤还是自己的手心，那温度让K从心底里温暖燥热起来，即使是敞开的外衣对她来说也已经是累赘。

K的额角渗出薄汗，忘记修剪的刘海粘在额头上遮住她的部分视野；她的呼吸急促，那种满足的滋味如不会吃腻的珍馐般让她上瘾；她如念唱咒语一样重复着“我爱你”，在她的身体内漫开的温暖给了她恰到好处的激励，使得她不会因为太满足而放松力道，也不会因为没有奖励而厌倦离去。

被K压在身下的男人发出被扼住脖颈的呜咽，有意地控制着挣扎的幅度，因而只是细细地颤抖着。不时有不受他意志掌控的身体本能，那微弱的反抗反而会让K更兴奋地压制回去。

即便是擅长憋气的桑克瑞德也终于感到自己濒临昏迷，缺氧让他的脑袋将要干裂般作痛，在眼前闪动的黑暗越发浓厚之时那双手终于松开，他剧烈地吸气和咳嗽，嘴唇因此变得湿润。

K的心跳仍然很快，她重新抚上他被她掐出红印的颈子，感到他的血液在她的手底下隔着一层薄薄的皮以心脏跃动的形式涌动，不顾他还没有平复便冲动地吻住他的唇。

往激烈渴求氧气的双唇中渡入空气，K留出让他呼吸的间隙，紧贴他比以往更烫的柔软的口腔内部，将他的呼气和唾液都吞入舌根之后，K不容他退缩地拉着下意识躲闪的他缠绵。

待到桑克瑞德平复过来，K的吻才变为温柔安抚的轻啄。

然而在她专心抚慰他的时候，她却感到有手轻轻抚摸自己的脸颊。

她睁开眼，撞上桑克瑞德金平糖一般透亮带甜的金色眼睛。他关切地注视着她，指节抚过她的眼下，让她看见自己手指上的水痕。

“不要哭啊，K。”他声音轻轻的。

K咬咬唇，下意识选择用安静的微笑掩住自己理不出头绪的纷乱心绪：“……”

他们的姿势就在这时不知不觉地颠倒。桑克瑞德撑在K身上，借着灯光看着她在自己身下一点点蜷缩起来，手心攥着她之前从他脖子上解下的白色项圈。她将脸搁在自己的手旁，唇贴在他的项圈上，没有看他。

桑克瑞德俯下身撩开她乌色的刘海，吻她的脸，舌尖细致地舔她唇上深深浅浅的疤痕。

她像是才注意到自己嘴上的疤一样，些许不安地往后缩，但桑克瑞德耐心温暖的亲吻让她的眼神恍惚起来，她抓着他的手腕发出难耐的声音。

桑克瑞德退后一些，看着她望着自己的两只眼睛中越积越多的透明泪水，半晌才无奈地叹息一声，伸手关掉了床头的台灯，在她身边躺下，将她拥进自己的怀里。

K像找到依靠一样用力抱住他的背，把脸靠在他的颈窝。她细细地呼吸着，没有再作出更多的声音，始终睁着眼睛直到眼泪终于流干。

-


	6. 肤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他未意识到的梦寐以求。  
> （其实只是某个私设故事的开头，但是我懒得写了）

2020.12.21.

宽厚带茧的干燥手掌在肤质细腻的胸口抚过，尚未来得及感受到微凉肌肤下的温度，挨着他的人就发出压抑着呼吸的微弱声音，不自觉地绷紧肌肉、蜷起手指。K微微咬住自己的舌尖，搭在桑克瑞德大腿上的手攥紧他的长裤布料。

桑克瑞德看着K湿润的双眼，将贴在她胸口上的手往白皙柔软的腹部移动。手心的温度比裸露在空气中的肌肤要高出一些，K因此支起膝盖、侧着身子如要蜷缩般依着他，桑克瑞德的手也在姿势的变换中滑到了她在两块骨头间凹陷的腰上。

坐在床沿的桑克瑞德低下头，握住她纤细的手，意料外的十分轻易地就能用手指填充每道缝隙。K回望着他投向她的视线，依然是那副微微冒出汗的松懈表情，但多少因为惯用手被他握紧后拽动而露出些许动摇无措的神色。

桑克瑞德俯下身，用唇触碰她在唇缝间隐隐约约的舌尖，相握的手抵在床上作为支撑，空余的另一只手则抚上K弧度饱满的胸乳，拇指搓弄着那粒穿了细细钢钉的充血乳头。

K呜咽一声，本能地躲闪两次，却还是控制不住地撞上去咬住他的唇舔舐，用泛着甜蜜酸麻的手和腿缠住他的身体。

她有些笨拙而过分热情地索取他与他亲密的爱意。那种已经在四肢百骸铺开的期待与兴奋的贪婪欲望伴随着让人几欲落泪的幸福感，她无言地品味着彼此发热的肌肤紧密相贴，比起肉体更存在于精神上的温暖感受密厚得让她几乎消化不了。

桑克瑞德安抚地轻吻K的唇，下移含住她的乳晕。潮热口腔中的舌头挑逗着那被乳钉洞穿的小小肉珠，不时插入的吮吸每次都能引起她的反应。

因为她只在一边打了乳钉，不知从何时起对它的特别对待就成了二人间默认的一个调情步骤。

桑克瑞德微微抬起脸。K微长的黑色刘海垂散着，祖母绿的眼睛紧张地眨动，脸颊和耳根通红，那张总是过分淡然的脸在此刻竟显得一丝可爱。

“桑……”她呢喃着他的昵称，浓密的睫毛垂下一些，笑容柔柔的让人无法追踪其中深意，放轻的嗓音中带着一点情欲的哑，“我从来没有为别人心跳得这么快过……”

他一眨不眨地看着她，本以为自己并不会过分在意床笫之间的爱语，脑中却无论如何也无法忘记这句向他示好的话。

桑克瑞德用余光看见她衣领敞开的雪白胸口，伸手将中间两枚纽扣系上。食指与中指配合着拇指将圆而扁的纽扣按进细长的短缝中，他还是有些不习惯她未能被社会驯化后的坦然。

他又接着抬起手，轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋，整理过她额上的刘海后才收回。

K似乎是感受到了他的动作，安稳的睡颜被替换成初醒时的朦胧模样。她睁开眼，看了桑克瑞德一会儿，忽然地微笑起来。

桑克瑞德静静地对着她脸上的一线清晨的阳光出神。

-


	7. 无标题

2020.12.23.

我把你杀了，今天起你是只为了成就我一个人的这世间唯一的Animus。  
你碎裂的颅骨可悲地在黑红的地面上散落，从你的皮囊里流出的液体宛如大地生出的破裂脓包，白粉绵软的脑子被我的鞋底反复碾压，与尘土混在一起成为一团恶心的脏污。  
我踩踏的动作是在呼号地狱的使徒，还是在向云层顶上的存在抗议呻吟，我不再去分辨，只是用掌心捧着最痛苦浓密的泪水，像一个锤子看见钉子一样对待你再没有更多意义的尸块。  
在这与街边石子等价的躯体上的温度也会像上午的另一半张床一样冷却吗？我期望你的回答，剪开你的衣服，伸进去寻找答案。但你的答复如此敷衍，我只能流着眼泪剪断你胸口的软骨，把脸贴到肋骨之后，将我的面部温柔容纳的柔软心肺和混入我泪水的血让我想起你曾用唇和怜爱的眼神擦拭我的泪。  
我曾向你发誓你对我做什么都是已经得到我许可的，我双膝着地激动而期待地等待麻木不仁的关注，然而当我抬起头我却发现我的面前是在遥远的头顶俯视我的灰色雕像，我要做的唯一一件事只是沐浴着天井的光向软弱的心忏悔——在你的关注和爱之间，我懦弱地选择了后者，只因贪恋你将我环抱时的力度和体温。  
今天我或许会满怀歉意地弥补我的过错。  
剖开我的胸膛，我呻吟着，鲜红的泪水流满我的手掌使我几次握不稳刀子，最终我把它卡在我的第三根肋骨下，刀尖刺穿的地方让我头晕目眩、呼吸加快。  
我要如何呼唤你……哥哥，爸爸，儿子，丈夫……魔鬼，天使，又或者只是你的名字……只是你的名字。为何没有我的烙印？  
我把你的手指切下来，让它们排着队挨个进入我的食管。  
我把你的心塞进我的胸膛。  
我把你的肱骨在石头上砸断，用于贯穿我的肺叶。  
我把掌心用十字切开，把你的眼球挤得变形但是塞进去。  
我想起我们曾经离得好近……我如此享受并怀念你的呼吸和凝视，面包煎蛋和牛奶的香气，清晨阳光的颜色和温度。可即使如此，也还不是一体。  
我会用我流出腹腔的肠子缠住你的双脚。  
我会将你被泥土亲吻的身体——每一块肉——都撕成碎片咽进舌根之后，即便我的胃袋被撑破，腐蚀的胃酸洒在大腿上也不会停止。  
今天起，大部分的你真正地存在于我的身体、我这个概念、我的存在之中，被我想尽办法容纳了，而我还是第一次在爱上你之后感到满足。  
等到午夜秒针弹动向中心的最顶点，我会因为对你的庞大而巨量的爱结束生命里的最后一次呼吸。  
我呜咽着，躺进你为我造出的赤红的爱的海洋。我渴望溺死。


	8. 普通双箭头段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *光之战士无设定。
> 
> 偶尔写的正常纯爱。

2021.02.04.

“桑克瑞德，你觉得我把这几个小东西和你的战利品串在一起……如何？味道会很奇怪吗？”

你以我所不了解的熟练动作将那些金黄色的水果切成厚片，再将它们和我猎来的洞山羊肉交错着串到一起。你两手抓着那些被你排布得漂亮均匀又实在的肉串，伸手将它们靠在正熊熊燃烧的篝火上。

“你应该比我更清楚……”因为你的动作几乎暴露了你就是一个熟练的厨师。

你飞速地瞥我一眼后笑起来。篝火上的热浪让我有点晃神，我发现还是不知道你的答案是什么。

我以前从不会在意这种事，可现在，我不知道这是为什么，我，想要知道你的每一个动作后的含义是否真如我所猜测的那样，我竟会想要理解你。

因此，也许我根本不该在这个错误的时间里带着错误的情绪做出错误的事——一个愚蠢的想法，使我借火光注视你的侧脸——

“真好，我喜欢和你度过这样的夜晚。”

你摸了摸鼻子，眯起靠我这边的眼，“像我最开始当冒险者的时候。坐在帐篷、篝火和好伙伴之间，我看着天上的月亮和星星，一直在想：这就是我的冒险者生活了！真正的冒险者的生活。然后，有人哼唱了由祖母传给母亲的摇篮曲，是独属于他们氏族的曲调，我那时还是第一次听，大概是这个调子：……♪”

你带着鼻音的哼唱像是用一捧柔软娇嫩的花在挠我的心，我调整了姿势，仍然无法分散心尖上细细麻麻的痒感。

我忍不住那甚至逐渐开始在我的手心蔓延的酥痒，急切地想要开口、发出自己干涩粗粝的声音：“光，我……”

想要吻你……

但我害怕这个吻太轻浮，让你感到被亵渎。

可是你如此温柔的神情，软化于被熏烤出香甜汁水的蔬果上。我想起它们的口感，我想起那带着些许热带气息的芬芳，我想起酸甜的汁水浸入厚肉的肌理，我想起我的饥饿在我潜意识里生出的渴望、与我的齿碾过烤肉时就已迫不及待想要被它满足的冲动。

我用拇指压住你饱满柔软的下唇，在倏忽中断的意识重新连接现实的时候，原来我已经在吻你。

我缠住你的舌头，掠夺——不，请轻缓点……我想象着你如果被我放开，会用嗔怪的眼神在篝火的红光下看着我，这么对我说；所以在你这么责怪我之前，我就先放缓了急躁的动作。

我试着更缠绵地吻你。一个轻柔的、深情的吻？我很擅长这个，即便基本上只有我在行骗的时候才需要这么做，可是我有办法让它成为真心实意的……很少有这样的机会，但我毫无疑问能完成它。因为哪怕现在你将我的四肢捆绑在木柱上，从我心口如温热的流水般淌出的感情，让我只是用眼睛都能向你这么做！

一个深情的吻，十二神如果听到我的心声，就会用它交换你在我的身边多待上一天。我再也不奢望更多，你有你的生活。

我会用手指有力地抚摸你的脸颊、脖颈，将它们穿入你的发丝间，与我的手指紧贴的头皮因为你吞咽的动作与热血流淌而搏动；而你的口中因为感受到我的动作出现几秒慌乱（我感觉到了），后来，你又重新找回节奏，带着点入迷的、陶醉的热情的低喘寻找我的舌头并纠缠住它。

你的贝齿轻轻地、有意无意地磕上我的嘴唇，像是挑逗的轻咬，又像是生疏的笨拙行为……你太狡猾了（我知道，我是个推卸责任的混蛋），我分辨不出这是你的有心还是无意，我只知道我上了钩，而你可能要很久以后才会发现，我时刻都准备着要上你的钩。

在我们短暂将嘴唇分开用以喘息的时间里，你吮吸唾液时细小的水渍声如同直接擂在我的耳膜上，让我几乎控制不住地想继续用自己被濡湿的唇去摩擦挤压你的。这是人类间表达爱情的方式，这是我擅长的、不会让你受伤的事，这是我此刻最想对你做的事。

我呼吸着夜晚冰冷的空气与你灼热的吐息，我想要紧紧抱住你，我想要在我们分开、且不得不分开的时候到来之前，先把你用我的两只手臂紧抱在我的怀抱里。我多么希望你——我放在心上的人——在我彻底倒下之前都再不用受伤，请现在还不要笑我的过分担心，因为即使你早已是无所不能的大英雄，我却还是能在脑内轻易地回想起你跟在我身后加入拂晓血盟时的模样……我也许不够格当现在的你的盾，毕竟我是个不太称职的前辈，但请相信我一直都有努力尝试做好它。

看着你在月光下湿润的双眼，我几乎为你、又或者也只不过是我心中积蓄酝酿的情绪而落泪。

我尴尬地从喉咙里挤出声音，心里已开始为自己的冲动一遍遍向神忏悔。我不奢望你的原谅，但却不希望我们因此闹僵，不希望拂晓的伙伴们之间有罅隙，最不希望你从此不能再从这些亲密的接触中感到美好与幸福。

然而你张了张口，什么也没说，却伸手抱住我的背。

“……谢谢你，桑克瑞德。”

我看的必要之外的书太少，还不了解人类为什么会在一些特定的时候眼底发热。真是丢脸！我默默想着。

-


	9. If

2021.02.07.

父亲。

……不，不不。

兄弟？

我搓着手，又尴尬地抓抓头发。

不，并非如此，不是这样的，亲爱的，其他的……想想，其他的！

你歪歪脑袋，盯着我不放的眼睛眨了又眨，最后不知是怎样的想法驱动了你，你上前两步——将我逼退半步——伸手抚摸我的脸，又指尖轻巧地滑过我的喉咙，掌心按在我的胸口。

你把耳朵贴上来，轻轻呼吸着，轻轻听我的心跳。

……真奇怪。你说，奇怪，你应该是我的家人，可你既非我的父亲，也非我的兄弟。

我的舌头打了结，我想告诉你真相，然而你的双手撑在我胸口，抬起头，绿宝石色的眼睛捉紧似的盯着我，从你的眼中透出水洗碧空般的纯然，一切都被重置回我们初见时的第一眼——没有对眼前人的记忆，在对视时就纯粹而无杂质。

我因此哑口无言，霎时有把黄金天平摆到我面前，只要我往你的那端放上我们一同创造的回忆，这把测量现实的天平游码就会理所应当地回到标尺中央，然而我的手却不停冒汗，不能去拾起那些代表回忆的砝码重新交给你。

我的脑内一团乱麻，一边咕哝着我理应怎样做，一边却逃避地想着：不行，先像个有担当的男子汉一样把自己的心情整理好吧！

我偷偷瞄你的脸——你已经重新把耳朵贴上我的心口，静静听着，静静把温度隔着衣服递过来。

我瞄你的脸，还是那样忍不住地、心脏里泵出一些又酸又涩又甘甜的热水，又把我的心浇了个透。

我的心狂跳起来。

——我真的配得上你吗？

——如果再给我一次机会，我还会像当初那样懵懂而盲目地被费洛蒙驱使、轻率地以惊喜的心情接受你的告白吗……？

“啊，我突然想起来了……那个啊，如果你不是我的父亲或兄弟却仍然是我的家人的话，莫非你是我自己寻找到的家人吗？”

你忽然退开，仰起脸好奇而期待地看着我，嘴边也因为这个猜测而带上笑意。

“真的是这样吗？原来我已经找到我的家人了？真的？”

我从你的话语中感到自己眼前的天平像是被人一把拿走，再也不用我来做那唯一一个必须去选择的人，因而如释重负地呼了口气，伸手把你的脑袋重新按回自己怀里。

我望着面前的地板，感觉喉咙像是被什么东西梗住了一样；我强行让脑内的自己别再继续自找麻烦似的解那些结，些许费力地挤出两个音节：

“真的。”

-


End file.
